User blog:TheGoldenPatrik1/O-O
At long last, a new Wiki Update! I know it's been forever (or more exactly, five months) since the last Wiki Update, but at least we've finally gotten around to publishing it. Anyway, there's tons of news, from game updates to technical improvements. Without further ado, let's get started! |-|Changelog News= Updates 1.6.9 (24/11/2018): > Several Hack Fixes (Temporary) > Replaced Pizza with Cheese Wheel (thanks to Jhonxay) > Reduced Food Cost of Cheese Wheel from 30 to 25 > Added Gold, Ruby and Diamond Variants for Musket & Mc Grabby > 3 New Hats with new abilities > Added new Skin Colors > Increased Turret hat movement speed > Increased Firerate for Rapid Crossbow > Updated Wolf Sprites > Added Emerald Weapons (Heals on hit) (Thanks to MonsterBot!!!!) > Changed Teleporter limit to 2 > Updated Certs 1.6.8 (27/10/2018): > Hack Fixes > Added Secret Weapon > Updated Ads 1.6.7 (22/10/2018): > You can no longer build inside blocker > Added Musket Back > Minor Bug Fixes 1.6.6 (12/09/2018): > Fixed some server crashes > Fixed Teleporter 1/1 glitch > Added new Weapon: Mc Grabby > Increased Blocker Build Limit > You can now build inside your own blocker zone > Fixed some more hacks 1.6.5 (6/09/2018): > Fixed some hacks Note: Some things are jokes by Sidney, such as the "Secret Weapon" and Emerald Weapons. MooMoo2 According to some people close to Sidney, MooMoo2 is 3-5 months from release. This remains to be seen, but at least it is some good, fairly reliable news. In the meantime, at least normal is getting updated! |-|Event News= New Project It's been a while since we've had a project, but because of this thread we have started one! pages need to have both a "Using" and "Against" subsection inside strategy. Accordingly, users are welcome to update pages to add this. The person who contributes the most will be awarded a . Note: eventually this project might be expanded to include . GreyFlame's Retirement Per this thread, will be retiring soon. GreyFlame founded TheMooMoo wiki a while back, which was eventually with our wiki. As part of the merge, he was given Bureaucrat rights. Due to school and a frequent inability to access his account, he will soon be retiring from . We will always honor his contributions and certainly hope that he'll continue to hang around the wiki. Thank you, GreyFlame! |-|Policy News= Discord The old discord has been retired, due to inactivity. Instead, we have moved over to the discord found here. It is a large server with thousands of members; if you have over 200 edits you can request the "Wikia Contributor" role. So please, join the server and get connected! Chinese Wiki At long last, we now have a Chinese Wiki administered by . It is still very small and quite a work in progress, but eventually we should have some interlanguage links up for important pages, which will heavily boost our SEO. Stay tuned! Promotions and Demotions * promoted to Intern. * promoted from Intern to Discussions Moderator. * promoted to Intern. * promoted from Discussions Moderator to Content Moderator. * demoted from Intern. |-|Tech News= Right Rail has refined much of the right rail's styling. Changes include... *Changed border width to match infoboxes. *Improved the Wiki Updates module. *Standardized module background colors. *Tweaked h2 styling. We also have a new rail module to help spread the word for the MooMoo.io Discord (see Policy News for more information). Miscellaneous * ** has updated the User Tool gadgets to add better scripts. * **BlogLink has been removed as it now violate's FANDOM's customization policy. **DiscordIntegrator has been removed as it is no longer needed (see Policy News). **SeeMoreActivityButton has been imported. * **All data is now centered, whereas this used to only apply to . ** has updated several infoboxes to use new and better parameters, as well as to automatically add categories. * ** has rewritten these to use Lua. **This rewrite has also added the ability to easily add URL parameters such as ?action=edit via url=action-edit. *Template:T **This has been updated to use Lua. **While it has a lot of new features worth checking out, it might still be buggy as it is currently being improved. |-|Opinion Polls= Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blogs Category:Wiki Updates